


Cinnamon

by Wilsonthenonbinarydisaster



Category: Purple (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, But its internal mostly, Humiliation, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Spoilers, Other, Pining, Purple, Randy is a bit of a freak, Smut, Top Tom, babey - Freeform, bottom randall, he thinks tom is hot, matsurbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilsonthenonbinarydisaster/pseuds/Wilsonthenonbinarydisaster
Summary: Theres not enough content for these two so here, hopefully this will get a bit of reconation.Tom offers Randall his flannel. Randall really likes the smell of cinnamon.





	1. Chapter 1

“ you look cold. “ Randall held his arms close to his chest, closer than normal a small shiver going down his spine as a gust of wind had passed through him. He looked up at the blonde male “ I-I'm fine. “ He said and smiled nervously to show that he was ‘ fine ‘. Tom wasn't buying it although. He shrugged off his flannel, placing it around Randall’s shoulders, the purple haired man letting out a small noise from the back of his dry throat at the weight of it. Either that or he was just very frail. The smell of old spice and the warming heat that felt like a hug surrounding his thin form. He shoved his arms into the sleeves in an-almost- embarrassing speed, letting out a little sigh from his nose. Tom let out a little rumble of a laugh from his chest making Randall’s face flare up. “ Come on, lets head back. “ He said and stood from the bench in the park. Randall quickly joined him, heading back to the apartments…

Tom had to go to work. He had left Randall with the flannel, telling him he could just drop it off at his apartment. 

He didn't. 

Randall sighed as he snuggled into the flannel in his bed, gently inhaling at the collar, smelling his conditioner. It was a strong from the lack of continuous washing. It was spicy and sweet...smelled like cinnamon. He sighed into the heavy warm cloth, pressing himself against his pillow...oh no. He opened his eyes slowly to feel a heat in the pit of his stomach. Ohhh no...He bit his lip with his sharp teeth, slowly reaching down to press his hand against the growing bulge in his pants, inhaling long and sharp, he got another long woff of toms smell making him let out a pitiful whine. Was he really going to do this? Was he this much of a pervert…? 

Yes. Yes he was. He let out a breathy moan and let his hips move on their own accord, squeezing and pressing down on his cock through his pants as he let Tom’s scent cloud his mind and his body. He lifted his hips, wiggling his pants and boxers down, his now fully hard cock pressed against his thigh. He took it in hand and slowly stroked, whimpering as he ran his fingers up his stomach, his imagination running somewhere close to strong calloused hands on his hips, gently pressing, pinching, running over his pale scared skin. He could hear is deep voice in his ear, hot and heavy in his mind, saying how pretty he looked. Oh how he could dream. He bit the collar of the flannel, feeling himself nearing that white hot pleasure. He pulled his hand away then, shuddering at the loss of contact, his hips bucking, trying to chase that feeling. He needed something more…He hesitantly reached over to his bedside table,grabbing the small travel bottle of lube, getting a generous amount on his fingers, laying back and making sure he didn't get it on the flannel. That would be just as mortifying as impossible to explain how grape flavored lube managed to get on his clothes. He let that spike of anxiety get straight back to the depths of his mind as he slowly pressed his fingers to his entrance. He made a pitiful noise as he slowly pushed his fingers inside of him, feeling that little twinge of pain as he shoved them inside of himself. He could always handle that bit of stretch, that spike of pain in his lower back, squeezing his eyes shut. The pain grounded him. He slowly thrusted his fingers in and out of himself as he clung to the flannel, pressing his nose into it and moaning in a whorish way “ O-oh my god… “ he said into the shirt, arching his hips higher to angle his fingers to find that soft bundle of nerves only he knew about “ Hah...Tom~ “ He slowly thrusted his fingers in and out of himself, the rough texture of the cloth against his skin made it so much better. Like he was actually touching him

That feeling nearly made him fun of he hadn't just missed his g-spot. “ Ah! “ he cried out, biting hard onto the collar of the flannel, shoving four fingers inside of himself, feverishly thrusting them in and out “ Tom~ “ He breathed out gently, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as the tingle of pleasure built up in his gut. This time he didn't slow down. He whined and panted hard, his back arching as he let out a particularity loud moan of Tom’s name and came on his stomach, bunching up the flannel near his chest, inhaling one hard last time, letting himself last on that wonderful high for a little while longer. He sighed dreamily and nuzzled his face into the shirt, his whole body shaking “ Oh my god… “ He said to himself, his chest hurting. He was so sick. Doing this to one of his only friend’s property, thinking about sad friend while doing this? He was sick, but God...it was so good. He moaned gently and pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the side of his bed. He would clean them later but right now, he just...needed a…nap…

He gasped as he woke from his sleep when he heard a knock on the door. He gulped and looked at the time. 11:43. AM. He shot out of bed and shoved the flannel under his pillow quickly, pulling up his pants. “ C-Coming! “ He yelled and ran his fingers through his hair and running to the door. He opened it with a semi smile. “ He- “ his heart dropped to his feet and back up into his throat as he looked up at the perfect blonde angel he was fantasizing about just a few hours ago.  
“ Hey man. Where did you put my shirt last night? “ He asked. 

Oh. If only he knew...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two

Tom got to leave early. He felt a little poke of anxiety in his chest. He was going to ask Randall in the morning if he wanted to go on a date later in the week. He really liked the cute twitchy kid...He made his way home, a little pissed he didn't pack an extra jacket as the wind pushed against him, his cheeks pink. But he couldn't just let Randall walk home alone without something warm. It would guilt trip him to no end, even if he didn't mind seeing him shivering around him. He tossed those thoughts from his head. Don't be dumb, Tom. He made it back home pretty easily. God he needed a drink. He shoved his hands in his pocket as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. He opened the door to see he left the tv on again. He needs to stop doing that or his bill is going to be through the roof. He shook his head and turned it off, reaching into his mini fridge nearby and grabbed a beer. He was still kind of cold so he looked around for his flannel. Where did Randall put it? He hummed as he sat the beer down and left his apartment heading to Randall's. Then he heard something. He heard groaning…Was he hurt? He was about to knock when he heard it. 

“ Ah! Tom~! “ he could hear through the door. His whole body shut down until a shock of arousal went through his bones. Was Randall. Was he actually. Jerking off to him?! His face went pink and he wanted to knock. Wanted to throw the door open and catch Randall in the act and... He growled gently and stepped back from the door feeling another ping of arousal in his gut. He quickly walked back to his apartment, closing it gently, leaning his arm against the door and panting. “ Oh my God… “ he looked down at the ground, noticing his ‘problem'. He groaned and reached down slowly unzipping his pants. Goddamnit. He tried to force his mind to something else, force himself to not hear his desperate little moans, him call out his name. He groaned and panted as he quickly jerked himself off, leaning back against the door. “ Fuck...Randall… “ he moaned out as he came on the floor in front of his door to the echoing sound of his own name from those pretty chapped lips, playing on repeat in his mind. This would have to stop…  
~  
Randall nervously smiled “ Oh uh, I left it on your bed! “ he said about to close the door until Tom put his hand out “ I didn't see it there. Are you sure you put it there? “ he asked leaning against the door, smiling lazily down at him, but on the inside he was screaming to just go and let him keep it if he had it, then go throw himself off a ledge.   
Randall shrugged “ uh, I don't know. Maybe it fell? “ He said, clenching and unclenching his hands under his sweater sleeves. Tom looked a little past him to see the arm of the flannel hanging from under his pillow. That proved that. It also didn't help the situation either, because if he had it in his bed he was most likely jacking of in or to it. Which was unbelievably hot to Tom. He cleared his throat. “ can i come in-? “   
“ n-no! “ Randall blurted out and mentally smacked himself for the sudden yell. “ I mean uh, my apartment is trashed! I'm gonna clean up a bit before you come in can you give me a second? “ he asked and smiled a bit to wide up at him. Tom felt the awkwardness reaching his peak and nodded “ Uh, yeah ill give you a minu- “   
The door was slammed in his face before he could finish. Tom sighed and leaned against the wall. How was he going to do this…? 

Randall ran around his apartment, pretending to tidy it up, looking around for another place to hide the flannel. He groaned and shoved it further under his pillow where it almost hit the wall.he nodded and fixed his hair a bit. Here we go. He walked back to the door and opened it “ hey. You can come in now, sorry. “ He said with a little wry smile. God he was so cute. Tom walked in and nodded, taking in Randall's apartment again. It always smelled like vanilla and something else. Something totally Randall...He revealed in it. Randall needed to take a second. He needed his pills. “ I uh, I'll be right back “ He said scurrying off to the bathroom. Tom looked around and wondered where he put it this time. He wanted to check his closet but he didn't want to mess around more than he should have. So he settled for the bed again. He went over, his heart beating loud. He could hear is name again. But it was like he was right there. Making him say it. He shook his head and sat down looking around and under the mattress. He saw it when he looked under. Wedged between the bed and the wall. He smiled and tugged it out. Damn…

Randall tried to calm himself as he forced himself to swallow the pill, looking at himself in the mirror. Yes, his skin was glowing from being around his crush and from last night's events but that was hardly doing anything for his nerves or his self esteem. He rubbed his face and groaned, getting the sleep from his eyes at least. He walked back out and smiled “ so uh do you want a drink or… “ his body felt one million times more heavy, as if he would crash to the earth's core as he saw what Tom was holding. He refused to look at his face but he was sure it was confusion, anger or disgust with him “ I...I can explain… “ He said softly, almost inaudible but he had some dignity left. “ No need… “ his tone was not at all mean or vicious, he didn't even sound grossed out…he rose his gaze to gentle blue eyes, looking over at him. “ You know you could have told me. I would have let you borrow it for a while. You still can. “ he said and beckoned him closer with the clothing. Every step towards him felt like he was stepping on hot coals but couldn't move faster, sending tremors up his legs. He looked up, shamed like a kid who was found breaking something or stealing. But Toms expression was soft and understanding, like it wasn't his fault. Tom slowly raised his hand near Randall's face, only seeing him flinch a bit, until he slowly pressed his hand to his cheek. “ Its okay. “ he said gently, rubbing his freckled cheek with his thumb. Randall gulped so loud he knew Tom heard it. “ Tom… “ He said gently, pressing his own cold hand to Toms warm one on his cheek. Tom couldn't hold back as he leaned in and pressed their mouths together. Everything about this kid was cold, right down to his flakey lips. He dropped the flannel, pressing his other hand to the small of randalls back, pulling the frail man closer to his sturdy form. Randall wrapped his arms around his neck as he sunk deeper into it, letting his eyes flutter closed. Tom pressed his tongue against his mouth, the tip of his tongue meeting slightly open sharp teeth. That was his favorite discovery about Randall, his obscenely sharp teeth all the way to the back. It was a wonder how he hasn't bitten off his tongue off yet or his lips for that matter. It was a damn good addition though. Randall slowly pulled back panting, his eyes were hooded and dark, clouded with lust. Tom wasn't in better shape, Randalls hand slowly reaching up and gently pulling on his hair. Tom let out a satisfied purr and gripped the back of his thigh, pucking hin up, turning and pushing him down onto the bed. Randall let out a squeak, Toms mouth back on his own, moaning as his hands moved up his shirt and rested on his hips, running his thumb over a scar on his waist. Tom chuckled and slowly moved down onto his knees between Randall's thighs. Randall let his head fall back, his heart racing as he pressed little kisses to his exposed stomach, sucking a hickey into his navel. Randall covered his eyes with his sleeves, gasping out as he moved up his skin, pressing little kisses in his wake. Tom placed a gentle kiss on Randalls mouth, reaching down to pull his skinny jeans down. 

Randall wrapped his arms around Toms shoulders, sighing gently. “ I’m sorry… “ He says and whines, turning his head. “ im sorry i should have just told you, im such a creep- “ tom took his chin and pulled him in for akother sweet kiss. “ Shhh...You don't have to be sorry. “ he said and kissed his cheek “ I still think you're cute~ “ he said with a chuckle. Randall gave breathy giggle and ran his sharp nails through Tom’s hair, smiling up at him. Randall lifted his hips so Tom could pull his jeans down, reaching behind him to get out the lube from his bedside. Tom chuckled and took it from his hand “ huh. I like it~ “ He said and put it aside for now. Randall smiled and sat up, pulling tom’s shirt off, leaning in and kissing and biting gently at his neck and collar. Tom chuckled gripped his thighs, getting on the bed with him and pulled the long floppy sweater off of him, letting him set on his lap. Randall blushed hard as Tom looked over his now nude body, his eyes deep with lust. Long expanse of pale, soft and scarred skin. “ fuck...You're so pretty Randall… “ he said and kissed him again. Randall felt his face heat up at the compliment and could feel Tom’s erection pressing the inside of his thigh. Tom lay him down, slowly undoing his cock, it was long and thick, god like making Randalls own long thin cock twitch. Tom smirked and took the lube, squeezing a bit onto his hand and warming it slowly, reaching down and slowly pressing a finger to his hole, working it in slowly. Randal gasped and arched his back as Tom slowly fingered him open until he pushed almost three inside of him. By then he was a whining panting mess, making him look like a pretty little whore. Tom voiced this opinion making Randall moan out at the humiliation. God he was so hot. He slowly took them out making Randall whine until he realised what was coming next, keeping still patiently. Tom lubed up his cock and leaned in, kissing him softly as he pressed the head of his cock to his entrance, pushing in. Randall moaned and arched his back, moaning out toms name sweetly. Tom bit his lip and slowly worked himself in more until he bottomed out inside of him. Randalls eyes were blown wide moaning loud. Tom chuckled and kissed up his neck, leaving little bite marks and hickeys on his pale flesh. Tom slowly started to thrust into the purple haired man, gripping his hips and picking up his pace quickly. Randall had muscled through the pain letting tom use him, until he was quickly pounding into him, groaning and moaning and it was one of the hottest things Randall has ever seen. Randall moaned his name, gripling his sharp nails into Toms back, their bodys hot and slick with sweat. Tom kissed up his neck to his ear. “ damn sweetheart...you're so goddamn good. So fucking hot~ “ He growled into his ear, hitting that spot that suddenly made Randall see stars. “ O-Oh fuck, Tom! Right there pl-please~ Tom beggee him, pressing up against him. Tom let out a groan as he felt himself twitch inside Randall, pushing into him further as he wrapped his hand around Randall’s cock, stroking him along with his thrusts. Randall let out little strained noise, whinning like he was in pain but he was most definitely not. Tom.leaned over and growled in his ear, moaning his name. Randall gasped and arched his back, coming on his stomach. Tom growled and suddenly came inside him, sighing and trying to hold himself up so he didn't crush him. Randall has his eyes rolled back, panting softly. Tom chuckled and presses a kiss to Randall's temple. “ you okay, Randall?”   
…  
“ Randall? “  
Randall lay there, his eyes closed and twitching in his sleep gently. Tom grinned and placed a gentle kiss to Randalls lips and pulled the sheets over them, pulling him close, running blunt fingernails over his scalp  
“ Cute~ “


End file.
